All gone
by DeadlyTemptation
Summary: All the animals are gone...and the Cullens are thirsty. Edward is just about to lose control. What will happen to Bella?R&R!
1. Getting ready

**A/N ok I'm new to this so go easy on me… but you can help through reviews k?**

**Enjoy**

**BPOV**

The last day of school finally came, which meant two things that I have been waiting for were here at last… graduation and I was going to be changed! I couldn't wait until tonight after graduation when Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I went out to Seattle to celebrate… and then got into a bad wreck, and well you can piece it together.

I looked in the mirror before I went to the school. I figured I looked fine. Alice had done my make-up, by far the longest three hours of my life.

Charlie had called from down stairs, "Bells? Are you almost ready? It's 4:50 you have 15 minuets." I sighed, "Coming Cha-dad." I knew I should have been really excited, but I wasn't.

**EPOV**

I wasn't too excited about today, seeing as how I've graduated before but that wasn't the main reason. Bella was going to be changed soon. My beautiful angel would soon be immortal. I just can't see her going through all the pain.

"Edward!" Alice screamed from her room. I walked down the hall and the door swung open. "Edward, I think there's something you should know."

"Well tell him in the car, we have to go." Rose said as she walked past us.

**APOV**

This was going to be a long, hard summer for us. _Edward? _He looked at me, _I think that maybe I should tell Carlisle first, sorry. _"Why don't you just tell me now? It cant be that bad." But it was that bad, well I might make Edward happy depending on what Carlisle said.

**A/N well hope you like it**

**Review!**

**Chapter two soon to come.**


	2. Graduation

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update**

**I haven't had that much time**

**But now its summer so I will update more often**

**Maybe…**

_APOV_

_This was going to be a long, hard summer for us. Edward? He looked at me, I think that maybe I should tell Carlisle first… sorry. "Why don't you just tell me now? It can't be that bad." But it was that bad, well it would make Edward happy depending on what Carlisle said._

**BPOV**

When we drove up to the school I saw my mom. This was a surprise… sort of; she told me that she wouldn't be able to make it.

"Hey Hun!" she yelled from the bench. "Hey" yelled Charlie. She shot him an evil glare and then turned to me.

"I'm so proud of you." Almost crying she gave me a hug, "M-mom I have to go,"

"I don't want to let you go,"

"No mom I have to go get ready."

"Oh" I waved and watched them walk away. Charlie attempted to put his arm around Renée she shrugged it off.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella walking over to me. She didn't seem very happy. I will ask her why later.

I wanted to know what Alice needed to tell me but she kept blocking it out of her thoughts. So I gave up.

**BPOV**

I walked over to Edward he was thinking about something so I just left him alone.

Soon we did our walk and because Edward was, dare I say it, smarter than me, we didn't go on together. Alice was valid Victorian so she got to give a speech.

**APOV**

After we did our walk I went on stage to give my speech.

As I cleared my throat, I thought to Edward, _Ha! For once I'm up here first instead of you. _He just rolled his eyes.

I smiled and then started to talk, "I never thought this day would come" Edward rolled his eyes again.

"I'm just so excited and sad right now but I cant find in myself to cry." I heard Bella, Jasper, and Edward laugh, they must have forgotten that they were the only ones that got that "joke"

When I finished everyone went across the stage to get their diplomas and then we were officially out and done with high school. Well some of us anyways.

**A/N there you have it**

**The next chapter will be out soon okay?**

**Please review!**


	3. good or sad news?

**A/N yea I don't really have anything to say today except PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Here we go chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Before I went to meet up with Charlie and Renee I went to find Edward. I saw Alice and Carlisle talking, it must have been important because when I walked by they got faster and quieter.

I walked up to Edward he was staring at Alice. I waved my hands in front of his beautiful topaz eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

**EPOV**

I was trying to figure out what Alice was saying when a small hand waved in front of my face. I looked down to see Bella standing there. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back but I pulled away. She looked at me and said "Soon."

Jasper walked over and told me that Alice and Carlisle wanted to talk to me… alone.

"Edward, Alice had a vision that for some reason the animals were gone and Bella was a vampire. You know it's not good for a new vampire to be without something to drink." Carlisle said.

I knew what was coming next.

"YES!" I jumped up and screamed.

Alice looked at me with the strangest look. I cleared my throat and got serious again. I motion Bella to come here.

After I told her that she wasn't going to be changed she was upset. Everyone else was upset also, except me.

**BPOV**

When Edward told me that I wasn't going to be changed tonight I asked him why and he told me that the animals for some reason would disappear.

"Bella I'm really sorry but with the animals being gone and you being new to being a vampire it would be good for you." I turned to look at the rest of the Cullens. Tears began to build up in my eyes.

They all looked sorry, except for Edward. Was he smiling? I glared at him and he frowned. He knew I was upset.

He started to walk toward me but I turned and ran off. He didn't come after me.

**A/N okay don't be mad at Edward. He knows he did the wrong thing.**

**Well I guess ill update tomorrow or maybe next week because ill be in texas so yea.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Please? **


End file.
